1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel diazonium compounds and to methods of their preparation. The novel diazonium compounds of this invention are useful for many industrial purposes, particularly as precursors for azo dyestuffs having affinity for acrylic fabrics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many compounds have been utilized over the years as dyes for synthetic fibers. The art of preparing a dye for a particular application has been highly refined, such that those skilled in the art have a wide choice of compounds at their disposal, the selection of material in a given situation being dependent on such factors as the substrate to be dyed, the use to which it will be subjected, the color desired, cost, availability, etc.
There are many existing patents directed to dyes, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,769 and 3,803,122 are representative of this large body of prior art.
Nevertheless, there is a continuing need for new and improved materials in this field, and this invention provides novel compounds having utility in the production of such materials.